middle_west_islandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dolmania
The Modern Island of Dolmania (Dutch: De Moderne Eiland van Dolmanië) is a country that's build up in the early 2020's (of the Predictions of the Middle West Island Animated Series). The country has a lot of modern and luxe buildings and stuff, and the young people wearing the stable fashion of the years of mid and late 2000's. Dolmania will be the most powerful and the most important country of the Middle West Islands. That's Predicted by The Creator of the Middle West Island Animated Series "Guy van Volen". And in this series Dolmania is the main country what the most stories are about. History 2019-2023: The World Predictions Series In the earlier years, Dolmania was together with Helsvenium and Viadalvia a micronation. and since 2018, Guy van Volen figured out Dolmania and the rest what belongs to the Middle West Islands, a world prediction as Animation and figured out some scripts, characters, locations, storyboards and some more. That was and is the heaviest projects what the Guy van Volen Company/Productions ever made. The reasons are, you have figured out some ideas and stories about the future history. Culture Dolmania is known as a country with a lot of modern and luxe cities/towns/villages, buildings, locations and stuff. The people in Dolmania are super relaxed, very nice, and helpful. Every children (from 10 months till 7,5 years old) are always required to follow therapies to talk (to never get a baby talk anymore), and to practice and learn to behave like an adult (to never be a toddler/small kid, and always keeping relaxed). People with a (Severe) handicap/disability (just like Down syndrome, Severe autism) are required to live in good institutions in Helsvenium (without family), were they get professional help by therapists. or to go out of Dolmania, to be adopted by adoptive parents. The reasons why are, because there'll no risk to be discriminated by some racist guys. People with a very light autism who are just like everyone (as High-functioning autism, Asperger) they're the most important to belong in our citizens, and same goes for people with an invisible disability. Fashion Don't forget, Dolmania is really popular with young people with the stable fashion of the mid and late 2000's. A lot of girls (young women) from 7 till 35 years old, wearing Low-Rise/Waist (Skinny) Jeans/Pants/Bikinis/Panties, T-shirts, Sneakers/Boots, and always Long hair. And a lot of boys wearing Cool T-shirts, Boxershorts, Sneakers, Shorts/Jeans, and hairstyles of the late 2000's. This fashion will stays always being stable. Tourists Attractions In Dolmania, the tourists are always welcome. The most of the tourist are always in Stonefield and Kenshoven. and for the culture experience is Stad Maxwell a good place to visit. and see more cities/towns like Daring, Stad Antonio and Jorniut. Stonefield * Veldplein (Field Square) - The Times Square of Stonefield * Car tower * Movie Park (Theme Park in Fenner) 15 km from the East of Stonefield * Stonefield Beach * Grand Central (The Main Train and Subway station of Stonefield) * The Skatepark of Stonefield * Mid-West Guyland (Theme Park in Haarenballer) 25 km from the East of Stonefield Kenshoven * Kensplein (Kens Square) - The Times Square of Kenshoven * Biggest Skatepark * Crash Bandicoot World (Theme Park in Harderdans) 15 km from the West of Kenshoven * Kenshoven Mall (Shopping Mall) * Grand Central (The Main Train and Subway station of Kenshoven) Stad Maxwell * Culture Experience (on the North-East) next to the Viadalvian border from wall gate to Voltak in Old Free * Monster Truck Museum (in Loopverloor) 15 km from the South-West of Stad Maxwell * Grand Central (The Main Train and Subway station of Stad Maxwell) Theme Parks: Crash Bandicoot World (Kenshoven), Movie Park (Fenner), Mid-West Guyland (Haarenballer West), Aquafan (Jorniut), Guy CoasterPark (Dorp Matt). Sports The most popular sports in Dolmania are: Soccer, Basketball, American Football, Hands-up Ball (team sports) Monster Truck Racing, Motocross, Sports car Racing (Motorsports), and Don't forget! the iconic free times sports or activity Skateboarding. Soccer Soccer is the most favorite main sport in Dolmania, next to Skateboarding and Motocross. The Dolmanian Men and Women National Teams, are the most favorite national soccer teams of the Middle West Islands. But we also have the highest professional soccer competition in Dolmania. Under the name of The Professional League Soccer, we have these 3 top clubs from 3 cities. Stonefield Overmarch (Stonefield), SC Kens (Kenshoven), and Stad Maxwell Wheels (Stad Maxwell). and the other favorites are Jorniut Spurs (Jorniut), Antonio City FC (Stad Antonio), Durfal Devils (Daring) and Burger Magic (Burger). Foreign Relations Allies (Predicted for from exist at 2022 or 2023) * United States of America * United Kingdom * Israel * France * Germany * Helsvenium * The Netherlands Good Relations (Predicted for from exist at 2022 or 2023) * Canada * Australia * Spain * Belgium * Thailand * South-Korea * Brazil * Alenia * Happy Island * Rendanal * Mexico * Japan * Suriname * Poland * Switzerland * Italy * Austria * Portugal * Argentine * Luxembourg * Uruguay * Chile * South-Africa * Columbia * Sweden * Norway * Singapore * Iceland * Denmark * Ireland Enemies (Predicted for from exist at 2022 or 2023) * Viadalvia * Cuba * Turkey * Iran * Egypt * Iraq * Palestine * Syria * Fampireland * Afghanistan * Pakistan * Sudan * Libya * Algeria * North Korea No Friends (Predicted for from exist at 2022 or 2023) * Russia * China * India * Morocco * U.A.E. * Saudi Arabia * Malaysia * Derskov-Region